Noontime Naps
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: Moray's office settee offers relief from an aching head and a pleasant place to nap.
All rights belong to their respective owners...I only borrowed!

Noontime Naps

A Paradise Fanfic

The occasions began shortly after Moray's return from France. As the stress of The Paradise's future mounted, they unfortunately became more frequent.

John felt badly for the situation's effect on Denise. She had always been strong; had never taken a day off from Ladieswear due to her health. That she suffered from something now and with such regularity worried him.

He did all in his power to make sure she was well without giving the staff cause to talk.

The first sign of his concern was a subtle one. Its only impact was in his office. The room had always boasted masculine decor but the addition of a high back sofa softened it significantly.

Sitting away from the wall of windows, the red plush accommodated whomever reclined on it. In fact, he had himself caught a few winks on it...in the rare lull of business of course.

A pitcher with water permanently sat on the corner of his great desk. It was brought solely for his love's comfort during these times.

If he wasn't immediately needed elsewhere, he stayed with her.

In the beginning, he sat on the other side of the settee, Denise's booted feet on his trousers. This allowed her to lay her head down. Sometimes this eased the pain.

Once, when she craved relief from one of her headaches, he had boldly offered her his lap.

He was amused greatly by all the "No, sirs" and the "Mr. Moray's" that her tongue produced. He couldn't contain his smile when her stuttering stopped, though the blush remained.

"I can assure you Denise. There is no impropriety in my offer. Even if someone was to come in," he paused to shush her protest. "Even if they were, what they would see is a man doing what he can to help the woman he loves."

He was finding the experience, however concerning, to be a valuable lesson in consideration and observation. He was understanding Denise's "tells."

He saw her casual attempt to shield her eyes from the sunlight by adjusting the hair at her temple.

He noticed the pins keeping her blonde curls arranged on top of her head were loosened when she came to see him. No doubt they added to her distress.

Her voice was not just deepened by sleep when she roused…hence the water always within reach.

His reflections were interrupted by the very object of them.

As Denise slowly returned from the land of nod, he mused on where she now lay.

Despite her debating the properness of resting on his lap, it was now her favorite place to escape her head's pounding. Her wholehearted acceptance of the gesture brought him pride.

He withdrew the hand which had been brushing her cheek but found the effort wasted. Denise captured its retreat and placed it once more near her face.

He chuckled. "Good afternoon sweetheart. Do you feel better?"

Denise shifted to face him and he repeated, "Are you recovered?"

He felt as well as heard her sigh of relief. "I believe so. I feel like such a bother, having to excuse myself from Ladieswear so often."

"You've not disturbed the order of things in the least," he replied. "You're only absent during your lunch break when others themselves are away. I've not heard any complaints from Miss Audrey so don't fret darling."

He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. "I only wish we could prevent these headaches from happening to begin with."

Denise hummed in agreement. For a moment, they retreated into silence, simply enjoying one another's company. She looked at him curiously when he grinned at her. "What is it?"

"Although, if that did happen..." he purposely left the statement unfinished. His fiancé's eyes impatiently waited and he laughed. "I would miss these noontime naps."

His smile only spread when she giggled.

 **2 Years Later**

The sofa was never removed from Moray's office.

Although the headaches which had plagued her were no longer a concern, exhaustion was…and for a much happier reason.

In this unusual instance, Denise woke first. She felt the creases on her cheek from sleeping against John's shirtfront and spent several moments try to remove the lines. When she bent her neck to look up, she found her husband still dozing.

She couldn't remember nodding off. She hoped it hadn't been when John was mid-speech. Although he was gracious enough to not be irritated by her "sudden drops off the earth", he would find in it a great source of amusement.

At least this time, Moray had fallen victim as well.

It was almost as if he heard her thoughts for in that moment, John began to wake.

She watched with love as he tried to shake off the nap's lingering drowsiness, hiding a yawn behind his hand and stretching.

Finally, he met her spirited expression.

Before he could question the light in her eyes, she said with all seriousness, "Sweetheart, I was not aware that a father-to-be could experience the same symptoms of his wife."

He began to smirk.

"Maybe we should request that pillows be strewn around the store in case one of us decides on a whim to visit dreamland."

He pulled her back to his chest, laughing the entire time.

"Yes, of course. Perhaps we should start with my office."


End file.
